Malamir Vokhil
Malamir Vokhil is a young horseman warrior, wandering the land in search for a chance to live up to his name. He belongs to the Dahon ethnic group. Nomenclature The name Malamir Vokhil has Dahon origin. Malamir meaning "famous, widely known". Vokhil is one of the military clans in Dahon society. More information about the Dahon can be seen on the Dahon wiki page. Characteristics Appearance Malamir is a tall, thin man, used to sitting on a saddle. He has raven-black hair and beard. Not very muscular, he is not used to close-range fighting. The man has highly trained reflexes, and is steady-handed. Usually wearing light clothing with a chain or scalemail vest, he is able to move and respond quickly. He walks with a little bit of difficulty, after being used to sit on a horse for a large amount of time. Uncomfortable fighting on land, the man is used to mounted combat, usually wielding a short reclusive bow, and a special kind of saber (the weapon is straight from the base to 3/4 of the length of the blade, then it makes a slight curve upwards). However, he is more handy with the bow and rarely uses his melee weapon. Personality He is a trustworthy, loyal friend, but only to a selected few. A little paranoid, he always expects to be tricked by strangers. Since he usually speaks in a low tone it gives him an intimidating image. Greatly attached to horses and plains, Malamir is in search for a way to prove his worth and his name - to become famous somehow. Even though he is young, he has a strong will and is not easily deceived. Malamir respects the Alliance and is hostile towards the Horde. He enjoys freedom and is practically a freelancer. History Early Life During the Second War many human settlements and villages were plundered, pillaged and razed by hostile forces. There were many victims, causing large packs of caravans to travel towards bigger and better fortified cities and fortresses. Malamir was born in such a caravan, during the spring. His parents and the whole village had abandoned their home of Avengaard, a small village in the Arathi Highlands. Always moving, traveling from village to village, the young boy never had a permanent home - he slept in the tent with his father and mother. Constantly on the run, the boy got tired to walk all the time, and when he got old enough to be too heavy for his father to carry him, they decided that he would learn to ride a horse to not slow down the whole caravan. In one of the villages the caravan stopped at, a horse was bought by his father with the little money he had, and gave it to his son. At first Malamir had problems controlling the horse, and was scared from the creature. In time, however, he got used to the horse, and learned to ride well. Reaching Maturity After the end of the war, the people from the caravan became settlers. Many moved to close cities and began a new life there, and some of them stayed to form a new settlement - New Avengaard, a bastion of hope for many war refugees that sought a permanent home. People who had lost everything came to help rebuild a once decent village. The progress was amazing - for a couple of months, the village had already been officially recognized by the local power. Malamir was already around 10 years old when his parents settled down to help in New Avengaard. Even though he had not gone to school, his father would teach him all he knew. Fortunately, his father was taking the position of a scholar in Avengaard, and was a man of knowledge. Giving lessons to his son and many other refugee children, he was appointed as scholar in New Avengaard as well. He contributed greatly to creating the first school in the village, 2 years after it's establishment. Life for Malamir changed greatly - from always on the run, he was first able to feel the warmth of a permanent home. He would go out with other kids and play, he would pull pranks on people, he would do whatnot, but his most favourite activity was riding his horse. He competed with his friends, he would go out hunting (when he was older aka. ~16 years), and often ride by himself. After getting used to living in a village (and later a town), Malamir reached 18 years and became an adult. The Lich King had been defeated - many possibilities began to arise for him. He left the town with his parents' permission and gave himself to travelling. The young man decided that to earn money, he would hunt and bring fur and meat to towns he visited while travelling. It paid off - he was used to sleeping in inns and riding all the time, so it was no major problem for him to live that way. He was happy with his life. But he wanted more. With the goal to find fame, he ended up in a mercenary group - a large, tyrannical, unfriendly organization with irritating leaders. Malamir was freedom-loving, but the mercenary guild treated new members as slaves - and so, Malamir ran away. He is always expecting someone from that very group to come after him - that is why he doesn't trust strangers at first sight (especially well-armed people). Present After enduring the Cataclysm, Vokhil was relieved to have even survived. He is still travelling, hunting, and looking for fame. As soon as he heard about a giant island to the south, he has planned to go visit it, and try his luck there. Image002.jpg|Malamir is an excellent horse archer scythian_old_bulgar_equipment_28813.jpg|Malamir's equipment during Summer Category:Human Category:Horseman Category:Dahon Category:Alliance Category:Back story